Welcome to my World
by Wolf of the snows
Summary: Chased by angry villagers Naruto runs into none other than the framed Uchiha Itachi Together they train. Watch the birth of Konoha's Bomber ninja. nonyaoi naruxhina sakuxkiba nejixten
1. Prolougue or That day

Welcome to my world

By Wolf of the Snows

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

"…"-speech

_blah-_thought

**Jutsu**

**Chapter 1 Prologue or That day**

It was that day again. His birthday, the day when everyone was out to get him more than usual. Today, his 6th birthday was worse than ever. An enormous mob was rushing behind him chasing him towards the walls of Konoha. Hopefully he could get out into the enormous woods outside Konoha. Then they wouldn't ever be able to find him. They were gaining. 20 more feet, just 20 more feet until he would be safe from them forever. He rushed through the threshold then turned a sharp left. Into the deep woods.

He knew that they wouldn't follow him, he had heard about the Uchiha massacre and there was a rumor going around that the nuke-nin Itachi was still hiding out in the forest from when he had killed his clan three days ago. Scowling he ran deeper, away from the voice yelling "Demon die!" and narrowly dodging the broken bottle of Sake thrown from the edge of the forest.

"Drunken jerk." He said quietly while putting more ground(and trees) between him and the idiot villagers. He closed his eyes as tears started to leak from them faster then the broken faucet back at home. Not looking where he was going he kept running until it as around mid-night by his watch. Up ahead he saw a clearing climbing over two tree roots the first thing he did was run into a black wall, which, on closer examination appeared to be a person. The person spun quickly on the balls of his feet and before he knew it there was a sword ready to cut his throat.

"Who are you?" the person screamed, red eyes twirling.

"U-U-Uzumaki Naruto", he stammered "I know you, you're Itachi Uchiha, you killed your clan a few days ago" Naruto gasped out. No, kid I didn't but you've got spunk I like that." Itachi replied 'That wasn't me, someone used the **henge** to frame me, probably Shisui. Come to think of it, why are you out here so late?"

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and said "The villagers ran me out of town because they think I am a demon." _So this is the Kyuubi brat, maybe I can teach him a thing or two. _

"Kid, seeing as we're both kicked out of Konoha, would you like me to be your sensei?" Naruto's eyes swelled to the size of dinner plates. "Would you Itachi-sensei?" "Sure Naruto, now, tell me about yourself, dreams, likes, dislikes." Naruto thought for a moment, "I like ramen, I hate the three minutes it takes instant ramen to cook, and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever!" _All_ _the kid thinks about is ramen and the Hokage thing; I hope this is a good choice. _

"Tomorrow Naruto we will begin your training as a ninja. But now, let's get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us." Itachi gave Naruto his pillow and the kid was out like a light. Then Itachi gently lay Naruto against a tree and carefully opened his eyes before he could really wake up, Naruto's head rolled over at the sight of Itachi's spinning sharingan. The Itachi performed a little known, even to the Uchihas jutsu. It allowed him to, through the sharingan se another person's life through their eyes. While Naruto slouched deeper in hypnosis Itachi began series of seals completing them by saying **shukioku shichousha no jutsu (Memory viewer tchnique) **If anyone was watching they wouldhave a scowl of contempt cross Itachi's face as the memories flew through his vision.

Once the jutsu had run its course Itachi put Naruto back where he was on the ground. The next day he would wake up with no memory of Itachi doing the jutsu on him. The jutsu had a few temporary side effects that would clear up soon. Them being Naruto would be unable to get angry at anything, and mild long term memory loss but neither would last more than a week. He would also be very susceptible to all commands for a day or two. Itachi had hated to do it but that was the only jutsu he knew that would let him see Naruto's memories. Since it involved hypnosis it took a lot out of Itachi to use the jutsu. He settled down against a tree to rest for the days to come.

He would always half regret offering to tutor the energy ball known as Naruto Uzumaki. Someday he would bring Naruto back to Konoha to take the genin exams and become a ninja, but until then he would let him see the world for a while. That would also give him an excuse to get away from the village. Happy Birthday Naruto was his last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

_**

* * *

A/N:Idon't know Naruto's birthday so that's why I didn't say it**_

_**Please don't flame**_

_**See ya!**_

_**-wolf **_


	2. Ch2 The Fateful return

I'm back every body!! Hears crickets

Disclaimer- Ch.1, you saw it.

Well, On with the Show

"Blah"- talking

_blah- thinking/writing_

**Blah-jutsu**

_**Blah-Kyuubi talking**_

Chapter 2 **The fateful return**

They were about a half a mile from Konoha. Naruto was feeling down. He knew that Itachi couldn't come any closer to Konoha without his chakra being detected by the ninja of the village. This would be the last time he saw his sensei for a while. Itachi had a few things to say to Naruto before they parted. "Now Naruto, you know the rules, don't get into any unnecessary fights, and above all don't use the fox's chakra. The villagers not knowing you have the Kyuubi in you is very important."

"Don't worry sensei, they don't have to know a thing." Replied Naruto coolly. That said, Itachi used the replacement jutsu to return to their hide on the mountain above Konoha.

After a few moments pause Naruto started up the path towards Konoha The two Chunin guards at the gates of Konoha had a very strange visitor that day. He wore bandages over the lower half of his face, and bright blonde hair. The boy also wore a dark brown jacket over a black tee-shirt, both with pockets filled with what seemed to be scrolls all of this over a pair of black jeans. On these jeans were several shuriken and kunai holsters. The guard shouted "Kid, state your name and business!!!" "None of your beeswax." The kid said while still strolling towards the gate. "Kid sto." His voice trailed off as a light grey smoke filled the area, suddenly both the guards felt like all they could do was slump to the ground and sleep. Both of the chunin toppled over. When they woke up they had no memory of a strange kid walking by, in fact they didn't remember anything that had happened before that day all they could remember was standing at the wall and dozing off in the sun. As the kid crossed into Konoha he laughed, "Amateurs." Then blurred away.

Inside the Hokage's office the old man was signing some paperwork. _Arashi, why did you have to die, I hate being Hokage. _Suddenly there was a knock on his door and his secretary said, "Sir, there's someone here to see you." Sarutobi sighed "Send him in." _This better not be impromptu visit from the ambassador from the land of earth, I hate that guy. _Instead of a half dead diplomat he saw a boy around twelve years old walk through his door. "Hey, old man, miss me?" Sarutobi choked on his coffee, "Naruto!? I thought you ran away!" "I did old man, but now I'm back and better than ever. I'd like to take the genin exam here, okay." _Of all the things I expected him to say I never thought he would say that._ "Yes, Naruto, of course you can take the genin exams here, we wouldn't want you to go to another village and become one of their shinobi. You should go the genin exams will be starting at noon today." "Thanks, old man!" then Naruto shot off it being 11:58, just enough time to get there. Sarutobi pushed the button on his inter-com and said into the speaker "Iruka there is one more who will be taking the exams, expect him shortly." In a few minutes the entire class including Naruto was ready to take the exams. Everyone was closely eyeing the new kid taking the exam with them. All they knew about him was that his name was "Naruto". There were three parts to the exam for Genin. The first was a written exam, the second was a test of ninjutsu and the third was a tournament. If you passed the first two you were a genin but the tournament was what decided the final scores. Only three people didn't make it through the first two parts of the exam. The beginning of the tournament was boring, Chouji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino defeated their opponents in one or two moves. The next match was Hinata vs. Chouji. Chouji started off the match with a powerful **Niku tanku (Meat tank)** attack. Hinata then surprised everyone by using jyuken to put him off course and send him rolling out of the ring, losing the match. Next was Kiba vs. Shikamaru. Shikamaru just forfeited before anyone could make a move. Everyone in the room face planted. After the world regained its balance from that little surprise the screen read Sasuke vs. Shino. Shino's bugs began to circle around him as he dodged some of Sasuke's vicious Taijutsu attacks. Many of the bugs latched on and began to drain the dark haired boy's chakra. Sasuke blew them away with a big fireball. Naruto thought _Itachi sensei could make a fireball a thousand times bigger than that one, Sasuke really is just a shadow of his brother in terms of power. I hope I don't end up on the same team as that broody self-absorbed jerk._ Back in the fight things were pretty even. Sasuke was always on the attack but Shino never let himself get hit. Eventually Sasuke managed to kick Shino out of the ring but was breathing heavily in his seat. **_Pathetic! The child barely used one jutsu and he's tired. Are you sure he is of the same vixen as Itachi-sama?_** _Shove it where it hurts fox! Naruto replied. I was just wondering the same thing. **Quiet kit, you should find out what these lumps are capable of if you are going to be on the same team as them in a short while, and by the way, you're up. **_Naruto looked up, the board read Naruto vs. Ino "Piece of cake." Naruto said after looking over his opponent. This, of course was a mistake because it got Ino mad, Ino is **_NOT_** pretty when she is mad. Ino charged fists flailing. Naruto dodged but left one of his **snap** **bombs **as a going away present. The bomb exploded. Ino was knocked back but that only served to enrage her more. That's when she pulled out a new jutsu her father had taught her, the **Myou Shichousa (dark memory) **technique.Suddenly a thousand memories exploded into Naruto's head. He realized that it was a broadened and less potent version of the **Tsukomi. **Of course, Naruto knew how to break the hold of** Tsukomi. **He did so.Ino was stunned when he broke her new jutsu; it was supposed to be almost impossible to get out of. Ino was still in shock so Naruto just kicked her out of the stadium. In the next round was Kiba vs. Naruto. Kiba and his dog took a soldier pill and used their dog human merge jutsu. Then they used **Gatsuuga** and charged at Naruto. Naruto pulled a scroll out of his jacket and slammed his palm into it pulling out a bomb with the Kangi _Blast 2_ written on it in red. As the two beastly Kibas advanced he threw the bomb at the ground then jumped out of there as fast as he could. Just as the Kibas reached where he had been a second ago the bomb exploded, the blast blew the Kibas out of the ring. '_Heh, I only needed my second blast bomb to knock them out of here!' **'Kit, you know you could have won with a few snap bombs or your first blast bomb. Don't reveal your skills until after the competition is over.' **_Kyuubi continued ranting but Naruto put up some mental shields and tuned out until the board lit up again. The fights continued with Hinata vs. Sasuke. Sasuke immediately used **Katon-Hoensenka no jutsu** to blow Hinata away. Hinata dodged with speed not usually seen in her. She activated her Byakugan and closed two of the chakra points in his left shoulder, making the arm useless. Sasuke jumped and threw a flurry of shuriken at her. Hinata just stood there. **_'Foolish kit, she'll never make it in the real world if she can't even dodge some poorly thrown shuriken.' _**Kyuubi said breaking through the barriers that Naruto had put up. Suddenly, Hinata's hands began to glow. She then knocked away all of the shuriken except one with her bare hands. "W-what was that?" Sasuke asked urgently while wondering if he could use this technique against Itachi. Hinata replied coolly, "By pushing chakra into the palms of my hands and twirling it around I can make my hands as hard as steel." _**'Well the kit's got originality; I thought that only you or Itachi-sama would come up with something like that.' **'Yeah that girl can fight.' Naruto said 'I hope she's on my team!'** 'Looks like the kit has a little crush!' **'Shut up Kyuubi.' _Naruto thought before slamming down the lid on their connection. Back in the ring Sasuke had used an enormous fireball to throw Hinata out of the ring when she came in close for the kill. Cracking his knuckles Naruto stood up thinking _'Time to kick some emo butt!'_ Before they could start the teacher, Iruka, informed them that they would have to wait to start the fight until they could get to the Chuunin arena, that way the whole village would be able to see them rumble. Naruto was a little disappointed; he wanted to see how he stood up to Itachi sensei's brother. Of course, this gave him some more time to try to pick out who he wanted on his team. Every team had to have a kunoichi and Hinata was his definite pick for that spot. He couldn't see who else he might want yet but If he could get Sasuke out of his anti Itachi rage he might be a good choice. Naruto couldn't pick the teams but if he could make friends with those of his classmates that he believed to be strong he could have a large amount of allies in the future. Fist target: Hinata. Naruto walked up to her casually and said, "Hey, nice fight!" The girl jumped and blushed heavily. She thought _'finally, another boy in this town who is a good ninja and isn't completely asocial. I don't know what all those fangirls see in Sasuke, he'll always turn them down.' _She regained her composure and said "You too. What was your name again? Naruto answered "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" The boy motioned for her to turn around. She saw so many fangirls glomming onto Sasuke that he couldn't move. She laughed, "Luckily for you I'm not one of them." Naruto chuckled, "I am, in the past I've seen that fangirls are nothing but trouble!"

Together they walked toward the stadium where the fight would take place. Once everyone was seated in the stands Sasuke and Naruto faced off on the ground. Throughout the crowd betting was taking place and only two people had enough faith in the unknown to bet on Naruto. One was the Hokage himself and the other was a stranger in a cloak who moved vaguely like a ninja. Iruka stood in the center of the ring He said, "Begin." And they were off.

**End ch.2**

**A/N: Cliffhanger, don't you love them!**

**A cyber cookie to anyone who can guess who the stranger is**

**Kyuubi calls Itachi Itachi-sama because the fox recognizes his power**

**The reason Naruto can use bombs like no one else can is because Kyuubi can heal him if he is too close to most of his bombs, thus letting him make bombs his major weapon**

**Jutsus**

**Katon- Hoensenka-creates a flurry of small fire balls**

**READ THIS NEXT PARAGRAPH**

**Here is a list of all the techniques Naruto knows**

He has his snap bombs which create medium size explosions

He has Blast bombs numbered 1-15, the higher the number the bigger the blast

He has two bombs that create very large explosions called Koudo(earth) and heru(hell)

He has a chest that holds the ingredients for custom bombs made on-site

He has the Kage Bunshin jutsu and Futon-gikochinai kaze bakufu (stiff wind blast)

His most powerful jutsu is Rasengan and Rasenbomb, Rasen bomb is the same a rasengan but makes a bigger blast

The last jutsu he knows is the summoning jutsu to owls. Why owls? Because A. owls are cool B. bombs are big and bad for stealth so he needs another form of attack and C. owls are wise and can hold him back from getting into trouble

**Tell me if you think he should know more after spending so long with Itachi and as always REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. A fight and a thought

I'm back!

A cyber cookie to Seeds of war for guessing the stranger. Bye the way, it was Itachi.

"Blah"-talking

'_Blah'-thinking_

**Blah-jutsu**

_**Kyuubi or other demon talking**_

Chapter 3 The fight and a team

"Begin", said Iruka before jumping away.

Naruto and Sasuke stood there looking at each other. Then, the fighting began. Sasuke ran towards Naruto with his arm cocked. The punch didn't land. Naruto grabbed his wrist and twisted it throwing Sasuke toward the side of the arena _'Heh, and I thought that this would be a fair fight.'_ Naruto spun into Sasuke knocking him into a tree. Naruto then jumped away but throwing a few snap bombs at him. Most of the crowd thought that Naruto had realized the strength of their precious Uchiha and was going to forfeit. Then the bombs went off.

Most of the girls in the stadium screamed "What right do you have to hurt Sasuke-kun! " Others shouted about how Sasuke would get Naruto yet." Hatake Kakashi was watching this fight and wondering whether he should go though with his plan to privately train Sasuke and leave the rest of his team out. Sasuke was getting his butt kicked by Naruto.

Then the Yondaime's teaching came up in his head after so many years about not ever leaving any of his team out to dry and focusing on just one of them. No matter how special the last Uchiha was the rest of his team was his responsibility as well. Then Sasuke made a big mistake, he ran at Naruto with a kunai. Naruto decided to pull out his ace in the hole.

He pulled out one of his summoning scrolls and slammed his hand down. The audience was in shock as he pulled out a four foot long sword that was six inches wide. The sword had a sleight curve to it. Sasuke barely saw the sword move as he came up on Naruto with his battle knife. The blades made a tang as they hit and suddenly Sasuke was thrown out of the ring by the force that the sword was swung with. The two people that had bet on Naruto were now very wealthy people. Sasuke was aghast. How could anyone beat him, _Him_, he was the best rookie in the class for the whole time he had been there, then this guy marches in and takes him out like he's a nobody.

Naruto was blushing. Hinata was amazed. A person that strong had taken an interest in her! She felt like she was on a cloud. Then an uprising occurred. Every fangirl of Sasuke's charged at Naruto while he was waving at Hinata.

Before Naruto could turn around they had him and were preparing to do who knows what to him when Hinata summoned her courage and yelled, "How dare you!" Needless to say everyone was surprised at this. Hinata had never said more than a few words without stuttering before and had definitely never shouted. Then Hinata did something even more surprising: she attacked. Before the fangirls knew what hit them they were being thrown back by Jyuken. Everyone was staring at Hinata dumbly. She had completely blocked the attack on Naruto. Iruka was the first one to get his wits back. "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto simply nodded and smiled at Iruka then, jumped away.

-----------------

Later that night Naruto was sitting in the apartment he had rented and was enjoying some ramen. He thought back on the time he had spent with Itachi. Itachi was like a father to him and he had taught him a lot. Then he thought about the friends he had made on their trips. Because Itachi was a missing-nin they couldn't meet many people and they were constantly covering their tracks from Shisui who wanted Itachi dead and Naruto for Akatsuki.

The people Naruto had met all pretty much fell into two groups. Rejects like his two Jinchikuri friends. Or missing-nins that were also banished or run out of their village for something they didn't do. They were all like brothers to him. One of them was Kakogan from the rock. He was the host of the Rokubi no kuma. The rokubi was a demon that he had hidden himself from humans as much as he could to avoid disputes. Alas, the rock wanted a super ninja so they captured and sealed him in Kakogan. Since the villagers hated him so much he spent most of his time outside of his village, where he met Naruto and Itachi.

His other demon-bearing friend was Eikimaru. He held the Yonbi no mouko. They had found him in the forest. Eikimaru was blind but had the tiger's senses of smell and hearing. He was dang fast and his demon had give him the tiger weapon. Each of the lord biju had a weapon that they used in their human form. Lues' weapon of choice was a scythe that was about six feet long with a blade five inches tall and one and half feet long. Naruto was still waiting for Kyuubi to judge him strong enough to wield the strongest of the Demon lord's weapons. Itachi had taught him swordsmanship but they still didn't know when (if ever) Naruto would get his weapon and what it would be. Naruto decided one thing: if he kept thinking about this he would never get to sleep and he had to meet his team tomorrow.

He locked up, got into bed and started to meditate. He put himself in a trance and could feel the three seals on him. One was the Yondaime's seal. The other two he had added. One of them was the absorbing seal. This allowed him to permanently absorb some of the Kyuubi's power. So far he had absorbed 4. Kyuubi knew that there was no getting out of Naruto's body so he decided on day to pass his strength on to Naruto so that the blond would be able to use his power without the damage to his inner coils. The other allowed Naruto to scroll through the memories of Kyuubi like a library. Of course Kyuubi could control what Naruto saw but it was still very useful. His meditative state served two purposes, one was that this was the only time he could fix or power up his seals. The seals needed chakra to work and this was the only time he could give them chakra. The other use was to allow him to go to sleep. The trance put Naruto somewhere between awake and asleep. With so much of Kyuubi's power in him the only way he could get to sleep was from here, he did.

**A/N** Yes it was late and short but its better than nothing

**POLL ALERT-** I need to know what weapon to give to Naruto and Kakogan Yes, the other two will play a part in this story. **RULES-** Kakogan can have a sword but Nruto can't. No scythes because Eichimaru has one. I'm thinking of going for a whip for Naruto but vote anyway.

Japanese

Kakogan-granite

Eichimaru- Hope (Eichi)

Jyuuken-Gentle fist

Mouko- tiger

Kuma- bear

Latin

Lues- plague

**Note-** the demon's names are in latin because it sounds cooler and I have a better translator for it

-This is not the whole thing, more of this chapter will come later

-The sword is just tough to explain what h has been doing with Itachi for all these years

-Naruto also has some other jutsu: **Shunshin no jutsu**- body flicker technique **Dark winds-** used with an owl summon, the owl flaps its wings and gives off black, razor sharp wind ** More jutsu later **

**Later,**

**Wolf**


End file.
